This planet full of wonders
by lady of the wilds
Summary: A collection of short vignettes on the man in the moons thoughts and feelings about the spirits and Guardians of the world and how feels towards these amazing beings that help shape the world around them, for better and for worse.
1. Who will guard the guards?

Many believe that the world, our world, this blue planet was made from an explosion of monumental energy. Millions of chain-reactions expanding and reacting with each other in one almighty, powerful bang.

However, that was not the case.

The world was not born from a bang but a whisper.

Like all great things the universe started with an idea and dream but more importantly a promise

A promise that if this new world thrived, if it broke all odds, all the rules. Then it would bare witness to something amazing.

And that promise was kept.

Nothing could have prepared the universe for the young planet born from fire and magic or predict just how extraordinary its creature were

Nevertheless, this planet was still young and its countless inhabitants still learning. It would have been easy to simply leave them to wander in the dark, always on the verge of greatness but just falling short. Trying to understand their world but failing to find the answers. For all their intelligent and potential, the creature known as humans could not make this journey along.

They would need help.

Help from the beings that were born from magic and faith. The creatures that lived on a plane of existence all of there own and who's powers and knowledge could guide and nurture this young world.

However, where there is power there is danger and the beings of magic are still young themselves. They may be the ones who protect this planet and its people but what about them?

They too were young in many ways beyond age. Many wielded powers far greater then themselves while others carried the weigh of the world, literally, on their shoulders. These children of magic had been given a seemingly impossible task. A difficult and sometimes dangerous task but one that could not be done by mere mortals

To Guard this young planet and lead it towards its future.

But who would guard the guards? Who would watch over them, protect them, teach them, advice them and let them go when it was time for them to discover their own ways and destines?

My name is Tsar Lunar. I am the man in the moon, the Guardian of Guardians and I will watch, as I always have, until the world falls silent and the stars fade to black.

These are my people. My children and I will guard them.

* * *

**Hello everyone, this story is the start of a large project i am working on to bring together many different ocs made for this fandom. All characters used in this fic that aren't mine will be given full credit to whoever created them. **

**Each chapter will be short, anything between 100 - 1000 words at most.**

**There will be mention of the cannon Guardians but expect to see a lot of ocs.**

**Also this is written from the man in the moons pint of view or at least from his angle so there won't be huge details on every characters background. just a small insight into how Manny feels about them and why he chose them for that particular job.**


	2. Dark of the moon

Since the beginning of humanities rein on this world, they have looked to the skies in awe and wonder. During the day, the life giving sun aids them in their struggle for survival but once the sun has disappeared beneath the horizon and all light has fainted…

That is where I come in.

People know more about the surface of the moon then they do about their own planet and yet they still only know a fraction of my power.

However, while my power is grand and stronger then most, the night does not belong solely to me.

Hidden between the shadows are the creatures of the night. Spirits who's work takes them into a realm of shadows and danger. For some of them their work is productive, providing sweet dreams to the innocent or guiding lost souls safely back home when there are no lights to guide them. For others the night is their chance to seep their dark magic into the minds of humanity while they rest. Then there are the ones that neither help nor hinder.

One such spirit I have known seen night first dawn on the planet is Sable Nightstrider, The bringer of the night and the balance between the light and dark.

A first glance many would see her as a wolf with a pelt as dark as shadows and teeth as sharp as daggers, ready and waiting in the shadows for her prey. I remember vividly how some of the younger, more timid spirit would flee at the first sight of her but for those who stood their ground and faced to greet the night without fear, would be confronted not with a savage dark wolf but a bubbly happy-go-lucky pup. A Pup with a love of fun and taste for excitement

Sable has been a constant source of entertainment and company to me throughout the years. Whether she is throwing one of her hyperactive midnight parities or actually working, she has always somehow managed to hold on to that child-like spark that so defines her.

Whether or not that is a good thing, I shall probably never know but for now, I am pleased to know that such a serious and gravely important role has not dampened her playful nature. Too many spirits have, shall we say 'grown old before their time' and while it is important for them all to realise the importance of their role in life I see no reason they cannot enjoy the journey.

Sable is hyperactive and sometimes a little foolish but as long as she keeps the balance between the light and dark, I feel no obligation to make her change her stubborn ways

Well… maybe she could tone down the wild parties just a tad. She may be able to party to the earlier hours but some of the young ones still have a long way to go before they could ever hope to match the playful wolf's excitable pace.

Nevertheless, the one thing I understand more then anything is that, despite her wild energy, I adore her and always will.

* * *

Yay! first oc featured in the this collection!

Sable Nightstrider comes from the land of deviantART (where all the ocs are coming from at the moment) and belongs to ~Hyenawithapen~ i would strongly suggest giving her page and art a look see.

Next short will include another featured oc, this time a sun spirit :D

If anyone is read this then thank you so much. This is a community fic I'm doing and I'm doing to to bring together some of the amazing ocs out there so i will not beg for reviews. I am writing this because i want to and even if i get not reviews what-so-ever i will continue to write it and hopefully one day complete it.


	3. Light of the sun

Just as the night and the moon is governed by spirits so too is the sun. Many might think that I, being the man in the moon, would naturally be at war with the sun guardian.

That of course, is nonsense.

Even though he brings an end to the night and I am forced to move on to darken the other side of the world I hold not resentment to the young firecracker. In fact, I find myself growing more and more attached to the young boy with each passing day.

Ashen Blaze is his name and he is every bit as fiery as you would expect from a child of light. I think only the sun itself could burn brighter and even that is just a guess. He is a bright young shape-shifter with a sharp mind and playful nature, no matter what form he take (though I personally prefer his fox form as his playfulness seems to shine through tenth fold)

However, I must admit even though he is dedicated to his role and enjoys tormenting other young spirits I find myself worrying about him a lot. While I have no doubt in his abilities he is still young and not in complete control of his powers. When he is happy the sun burns bright, casting warm energy giving rays across the surface of the world but when is sad his light dims leaving the day dark and overcast and when he is angry or upset… well, lets just say he cannot always control what happens in that situation.

I know he is still learning and that like all beings of magic their emotions are greatly intertwined with their abilities but I cannot help but worry for my son. He shoulders a great responsibly, greater then most. Possibly even the greatest of them all. And I fear that the strain of such a critical task might one day prove too much for him to handle.

Without Ashen to control it, the sun would burn out of control and unrestricted. The planet would heat up at an impossible rate, quickly melting ice capes and killing plants and animals of all kinds. Fire based guardians would become too over heated and forced to release their destructive flames across the countries while the spirits that relay on cooler temperatures like the ice and water spirits to would grow weak and ill.

Ashen quite literally is responsible for keeping the world alive and it terrifies me to think of the danger he faces and the weigh of the reasonability I have placed on his young shoulders.

There are times where I wonder have I done the right thing granting him that power? After all what right did I truly have to force this on him? He never asked for this great reasonably but I gave it to him regardless and for good reason.

I am often asked why I choose such young, untested children to carry these burdens. 'Manny' they say, 'why do you risk the wellbeing of so many with these young, wild and untrained spirits. Why don't you grant power to those that know how to use it?'

The reason I chose these children is simple. They are strong. Maybe not strong in the physical sense (though you'd be surprise by some of these kids) but strong-willed. They have a dedication that is not often seen in older spirits. They have something to prove, they have something to strive for and more importantly, they have the desire to prove to the world and their peers that just because they are young does not mean they are useless or irresponsible.

Ashen is a child yes, but a child with the courage and potential to carry the weigh placed upon him. He will learn along the way as many do and he will find new and ingénues ways to cope and overcome his weaknesses. I know his years will go against him but children are very adaptable and more open-minded then their elders. As I have often said, it is smallest children that give you the greatest surprises and with a mischievous boy like Ashen around, I know he will never disappoint.

He is a sun guardian after all. Who out of all of us could shine brighter?

* * *

**Thank you very much to ~Eagleofpower~ for submitting her character Ashen Blaze to the fic. I thought it would have been a lot harder to find a sun spirit but low and behold Ashen come up at the right moment :D**

**EagleofPower is a user on deviantART so please go and check out her page.**


End file.
